darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
SRS-42
' .]]' SRS-42 the Missile Commander is a Cyber Tempest who uses ranged explosive weapons as his primary means of attack. He was nearly killed by a poisonous gas in the factory he worked, but Crogenitor Suzu rescued him and turned him into a cyborg in order to save his life and help him be able to defend Infinity from the Darkspore invasion. Since he has no arms/hands, as a Tempest he is able to equip a second utility slot instead, in addition to the standard weapon, foot, offense, defense and utility slots. Revelation SRS-42 was first seen in Squads and Abilities trailer, where viewers noticed him in one of the hero's squad deck, and was first seen in action in the Loot trailer. On the Darkspore forum, senior systems designer Paul Sottosanti revealed his name and title upon request. Lore SRS-42_Alpha.png|SRS-42 Alpha SRS-42_Beta.png|SRS-42 Beta SRS-42_Gamma.png|SRS-42 Gamma SRS-42_Delta.png|SRS-42 Delta Once, SRS-42 was a humble mechanical engineer on the planet Infinity. But as he lay dying on a factory floor from the toxins that had already killed 99% of his people, SRS-42 received an alien visitation: the Crogenitor Suzu. Bowing to heal him, Suzu fused SRS-42's dying body with the very machines he'd spent a lifetime constructing and repairing. He became, as a cyborg, a mobile combat rocket launcher. Leaving the factory that would have been his grave, SRS-42 was confronted by waves of creatures he'd never seen before: the invading Darkspore. Reacting with astonishing speed, SRS-42 obliterated phalanx after phalanx of Darkspore ground forces before turning his remaining rockets onto a Darkspore troop carrier and a Darkspore destroyer. Their hulls ripped apart like the flesh of great beasts, they crashed into the toxic sludge of a poisoned ocean where they ignited like miniature suns. Reborn from death, SRS-42 possessed no fear. Any who dared his challenge had a simple choice: immediately overpower him, or face total annihilation. Abilities ''' Homing Missile''' (Basic Ability) Fires a homing missile which explodes dealing 9-14 energy damage split equally among all targets in a 3m radius. '' ''Missile Barrage (Special Ability) Launches a volley of 15 missiles over a period of 4 seconds at the targeted area. Upon landing, each missile deals 11-18 energy damage to each enemy in a 2m radius, this can however be stopped by moving, which will be ill-advised when he is facing a horde. ''' Omni Shield''' (Alpha Variant Ability) Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for 4 seconds. Proximity Mine (Beta Variant Ability) Hero moves to location then places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within 3,5m of it or after 15 seconds. The mine deals 22-32 energy damage to all enemies in a 4m radius and dazes them for 6 seconds. Cooldown is 6 seconds. Charged Strike (Gamma Variant Ability) A painful melee range electrical jolt that deals physical damage and taunts the target for 6 seconds. Zeta-watt Beam ''(Delta Variant Ability) Piercing laser beam attack that deals energy damage to all enemies in a line for up to 35m (edge of screen). Cooldown is 8 seconds. ' Flak Cannon''' (Squad Ability) Discharges a burst of flak in a 5m radius that prematurely detonates enemy projectiles. Enemies caught in the area will take 5-10 physical damage and be dazed, slowing their movement by 50% for 5 seconds. Targeting Computer (Passive Ability) The targeting computer finds firing solutions for nearby enemies, increasing all damage by 5% every second up to 5 times. Moving will ruin the solutions. In Overdrive, damage is increased by 12% per second up to 5 times. Patch notes *Patch 5.3.0.99 (June 3, 2011) - Fix for Weapons on SRS-42, Wraith & others appearing backward. Added items that improve the squad abilities of SRS-42, Sage , Magnos , Blitz , and Wraith . SRS-42's Flak Cannon: Flak repeats 3 times, but increases cooldown by x. SRS-42's Flak Cannon: Gain x% attack speed for each exploded projectile. *Patch 5.3.0.89 (May 5, 2011) - Charged Strike now requires a target. Homing attacks no longer follow heroes who are stealthed. Trivia * SRS-42 is the only hero to have two legs and no arms. * His overall appearance resembled the AT-ST walkers from the Star Wars universe. * The number "42" in his name is an obvious reference to the popular book/TV show/film franchise The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, in which the number 42 was supposedly the ultimate answer to life, the universe, and everything. This reference also turns up in Spore on numerous occasions. *SRS often stands for "Safety Response System", which may be referring to him being a Tempest character. *SRS-42 bears a striking resemblance to enemy Blastopod, both in body and abilities. *In his Official Concept Art, SRS-42 does not have his own Cashout Weapon, which it is not like in most Heroes' Concept Arts; In most Concept Arts, the Heroes do wear their Cashout Weapons. The weapon SRS-42 had in his Concept Art is his Default Weapon called "Explosive Launcher". * The other exceptions to heroes '''NOT '''having Cashout Weapons in their Concept Arts are: Sage, Revenant, Savage, Zrin (not having a weapon at all) and probably Meditron. *SRS' foot part is a actually a part from the game Spore. *Srs-42's Basic Attack has a long cooldown, but makes up for it by being one of the most powerful Basic Attacks in the game. *SRS-42's artwork is probably the only one that shows the Hero attacking. Category:Heroes Category:Cyber Category:Tempests Category:Infinity Category:Characters & Classes